Love Is Real
by berniegirl13
Summary: Teddy and Victoire are one of the most known pairings of Harry Potter. But we know so little about them, only their age difference and that they were "snogging" at the Hogwarts Express. How did they meet? When was their first kiss? This story tells all about that. Written for the Harry Potter Multi-Chap ter FanFiction Challenge. ON HIATUS BUT WILL BE CONTINUED SOONISH!
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have your robes?" Fleur asked Victoire.

"Yes Maman," Victoire answered.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go to Beauxbatons? Because I could make some phone calls…" Fleur said.

'I'm sure Maman," Victoire said, smiling. Ever since Victoire had been accepted into both schools, Fleur had been fretting over which one Victoire should go to. For Victoire the answer was obvious. Hogwarts had been her dream ever since she was young, and her cousins and she had discussed which house they would be in. But her cousins, and her siblings, weren't going to be there. Only Teddy Lupin, her Uncle's godson. Teddy was one of Victories' best friends, and had been ever since Victoire was three and Teddy was five. Victoire distinctly remembered the day they became friends.

**August, 2004:**

"_What do you want to do?" Teddy said to Victoire. Victoire shrugged. "Where did everyone else go? Harry said that he would meet us out here." Victoire looked at Teddy. He was her only "cousin" in a way, and he was really nice. But they never played together, because Victoire hardly ever left the side of her daddy, or her baby sister Dominique. And Teddy was always with Harry, or Andromeda. But now they were sitting together outside, near the trees. Victoire looked up at the apple trees._

_ "Teddy," she said, excited. "Lets a-pick some of dose apples."_

_ "Yeah!" Teddy said, smiling. "Here, you go on my shoulders. And reach up for those apples." Victoire giggled as she stood up on Teddy's shoulders. She reached up for the two brightest red apples from the tree, and started bringing them down. Victoire was smiling, and then her feet started to slip. She screamed._

_ "Teddy!" she yelled. "Teddy I'm a-falling!" Victoire fell of Teddy's shoulders. It was a 4 foot rope, but to a three year old, it was certainly scary. The minute Victoire slipped, Teddy went right under her. Victoire fell into his arms. "Teddy!" Victoire cried, embracing him. "You a-saved me!" Teddy smiled._

_ "Do you still have those apples?" Teddy asked, his hair growing red like the apples. Victoire handed him an apple, and bit into another, with her tiny little teeth. Teddy laughed and ate his apple. Harry and Bill rushed out of Shell Cottage. _

_ "Vicky!" Bill cried. "We heard screaming. Are you alright?" _

_ "Yes daddy," Victoire said. "We got some of dem apples." Bill exhaled. Harry looked at Teddy. _

_ "Where did you get those apples Teddy?" Harry asked, smirking._

_ "The trees," Teddy said, casually._

_ "How'd you get them?" Victoire and Teddy glanced at each other. _

_ "Magic," said Victoire, laughing. _

And now she would be going to school with him. Not that they'd be close friends there or anything. Teddy was in third year, and Victoire was in first. Victoire understood if he wasn't super close with her. It was natural. They were to be "forbidden friends" in a way. Vicky giggled because it reminded her of an old muggle play. She stopped giggling when she realized that everyone I that story died. She never understood why her mother liked that so much. But it was her turn to have her own story, and she couldn't wait.

**A/N: So did you like it? Do you think you could make me do me the tiny little favor of telling me if you liked it? Thanks guys! And thanks for reading! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Years Ago, Grimmauld Place:**

"Are you excited Teddy?" Harry asked the 11 year old boy next to him.

"Very," Teddy said, with obvious excitement. Ron passed Harry and Teddy.

"You know," Ron said, in a lowered tone. "First years have to fight a dragon to get into the great Hall."

"Tell your own kids crazy tales, Weasly," said Hermione, who had joined the group. Teddy laughed, even though he wasn't sure if Ron had been kidding or not.

"I better be a Gryffindor," Teddy said, adding a lighter mood on the already happy conversation.

"Wasn't your mother a Hufflepuff?" Ron asked, not realizing how tough a subject parents were for Teddy. Harry nodded, also oblivious to Teddy's sudden sadness. Hermione, though, did notice and gave Teddy a reassuring squeeze.

"They would be so proud of you," she said softly. Teddy nodded, a small tear dripping down his face. People always told him that he was just like his parents, but he never got to know them. Never heard them say "hello", or "good job", or "I love you". He only remembered pictures of him and his parents sitting on a couch, Teddy was hardly 5 months old. Harry and Rod were still oblivious to the young boy's feelings, so they started talking again.

"You should make sure you're up and read tomorrow," Harry said. "You don't want to miss the train."

"Like we did in second year?" Ron asked Harry. "Unfortunately for you, Teddy, you won't have a flying car to assist you." Teddy smiled weakly. Teddy was so excited to finally go to Hogwarts, but he would miss his godparents and "cousins". He was the oldest of every kid who spent Christmas at The Burrow, and he would be the first to go to Hogwarts. Then in two years Victoire Weasly, his best friend, would join him. Yay! He was so excited for Victoire to join, because she was his only friend. And if Teddy didn't make any friends he would have Victoire. But if Teddy did make friends, he was sure that all his friends would love Victoire. She was the nicest girl he had ever met. Although, he did only know about 7 girls.

"What kind of wand do you have Teddy?" Hermione asked him.

"Elm and Unicorn tail," Teddy said, smiling. He loved his wand, and the way it felt so warm in his fingers. He loved doing little spells, and putting his wand in a case in his room.

"Teddy, look at the time," Harry said to him, glancing at the grandfather clock he had inherited from Sirius. "It's time for you to go to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow." Teddy nodded, and then ran upstairs for bed. He couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow and start at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes Maman, I know," Victoire said pulling away from her mother.

"And don't sneak off to Hogsmeade," Fleur Delacore said.

"Unless someone is with you," added Bill Weasly, with a smirk. Fleur shot him a warning look. Victoire smiled. The train whistled.

"Go," Fleur said, with a sad smile. Victoire nodded, gave her mother a hug, gave her father a hug and hopped aboard the train. She looked for an open compartment. All of her cousins were younger than her, so no relatives were there to sit with her. Eventually she saw a compartment with a couple of third years. A boy with turquoise hair sat there. She smiled. Teddy. She always saw him at Christmas, they play together, and their pretty good friends. Victoire peeked into the compartment.

"Hi," she said, embarrassed. "There's no more room in the train, can I sit here?" Teddy nodded, without looking at her. Another girl walked in and sat next to Teddy.

"Hey, Ted," she said. "Wasup?"

"Not much," Teddy answered, uncomfortably.

"Hey, my sister is going to be coming in soon, it's her first year. You mind?"

"No," Teddy said, glancing at his friends, who were watching him, laughing. Victoire was reading her book, and she didn't realize it when a little girl walked in.

"Ugh," the girl who sat (uncomfortably close) near Teddy said, rolling her eyes. "Marissa, go sit near that girl with the book or something." Victoire looked up.

'Hi," she said smiling. "I'm Victoire Weasly. What's your name?"

"Marissa Goldstein," the girl said, brushing a piece of her brown hair from her face. "You're a Weasly? That's amazing," Victoire smiled, and then glanced at Teddy, who was watching her intently, as his friends were talking to the other girl. Victoire blushed, and then turned away.

"Thanks," Victoire said. "So, that's your sister? The one who is in love with Lupin?" She added in a slightly lower voice. Marissa laughed.

'Unfortunately," she said, smiling. "Her names Maya. In her room there's a picture of the quidditch team and she circled Teddy's picture with a heart. How disgusting?" Victoire made a retching noise. Teddy looked at her quizzically; she winked, and turned away.

"Anyways, what house would you like to be in?" Victoire asked Marissa.

"Gryffindor. Definitely," Marissa said quickly. "And you?"

"Gryffindor," Victoire said smiling over at Teddy, who was deep in conversation with his friend Thomas Greeyer.

"Oh my!" said Maya, glancing at her watch. "The train's going to arrive soon!" Victoire and Marissa glanced at each other. Their fate was to be decided in less than 30 minutes and they were completely petrified. Victoire glanced at Teddy who gave her a reassuring nod. Victoire lowered her eyes, and frowned. Teddy hadn't even introduced her to his friends. Why could that be? There was no time to worry about that though, as the train was coming to a stop.

**A/N: So do you like it? Thanks to the one person who reviewed (Thank yu!) And the few people who are followng me. The next chapter will be up soon, thank you for reading!**

**Lol (lots of love)!**


	4. Chapter 4

Marissa and Victoire stood close together, waiting for Professor Longbottom to lead them into the great hall. The doors opened and the first years stepped into the great hall. The sorting hat sang his song, and the first kids were called up. Victoire wasn't going to be for a while, so she decided to look around the great hall. The Slytherin table was looking arrogant, the Hufflepuff table was smiling, the Ravenclaw table was reading, and the Gryffindor table was watching the sorting intently.

"Goldstein, Marissa!" Vicky gave Marissa a squeeze, and watched as the sorting hat announced Gryffindor. Marissa smiled politely, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The other Gryffindor's smiled at her and her sister gave her a hug that looked unbelievably fake and uncomfortable. Victoire rolled her pretty brown eyes. Marissa gave her a meaningful look before sitting with the other first years.

See as she had nothing else to do for a good five minutes, Victoire looked at Teddy, to see how he acted in Hogwarts. He was surrounded by friends, and his hair had turned into a dark brown. He was watching the sorting though. Victoire was pleased at this; he was at least paying some attention to her, or at least her year. Teddy glanced at her, smiled, and then turned back to his friend who had whispered something in his year. He laughed uncomfortably, and then watched as Matthew Turngood was sorted into Ravenclaw. Victoire was nervous now, because she was going to be called soon. After three more Slytherins, one Hufflepuff, two more Ravenclaws, and 4 more Gryffindor's, Victories' name was called.

'Ahhhhhh, a Weasley," said the hat. "A smart Weasley too….Ravenclaw is definitely an option…..And hardworking, but not as loyal as possible…" Victoire frowned at this. "And definitely ambitious…and of very pure blood….oh, who am I kidding? GRYFFINDOR!" Victoire sighed n relief, and walked down to the Gryffindor table. Teddy gave her I high five, which he had done to every first year that past him. Victoire sat next to Marissa, who gave her a hug. After the last Hufflepuff was sorted, Professor McGonagall came up to the stand.

"A few words before we start our feast," she said, smiling at all the new first years. "Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like to alert all first years that entering the Forbidden Forest is FORBIDDEN, and he would like to remind some of the other students that to," McGonagall glanced at Teddy, who grinned. "Additionally, no magic is to be used in the corridors. And now, you all ay enjoy your lovely feast." Victoire looked at the plates that had magically become filled with food. Her family had told her how amazing Hogwarts was, but so far, it was double of what they had said. Soon all the first years were getting to know each other.

"I'm Caroline Corner," said a young girl with long blonde hair. "My dad was a Ravenclaw, and my mum is a muggle." She smiled,

"I'm Victoire Weasley," said Victoire. "My dad was a Gryffindor, and my mum went Beauxbatons. And all of my other family was a Gryffindor, except for my uncle's wife and my mum's side of the family." Everyone smiled, because everyone knew Victories' family, even most of the muggle borns. Victoire only half listened to the other girls who were talking; she was too involved with her fabulous feast. Everyone was tired as they trudged their way up to the dormitory, and as the prefect announced that the password was _Expelliarmus. _Victoire was already half asleep as she lay down in her bed. The last thing she remembered was thinking, "Why hasn't Teddy talked to me?"

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! Thank you to my three reviews, six followers, and one fav! Do you like it? As a side note, i just started a new story, As Time Goes By, and i would love if you could check it out! Thanks!**


End file.
